As the use of personal computers has proliferated, as well as the power and capacity of such computers, more and larger application requirements are being met through the implementation of PC systems. Many such large applications are now being serviced through the use of a network application in which a large number of terminals or PCs are connected together, and each has access to many programs and data through a common server. In many such systems, especially where the computer system serves an entire operation or a large business, there are many servers operating at the same time to serve different groups within the business.
In general, the servers are not only relatively expensive, but they are also critical to the operation of the business. For that reason, servers are usually grouped together in one area or room which can be better controlled environmentally and also to limit access to the equipment and insure system integrity. With the servers in a designated server area, they can be better serviced and maintained. Moreover, as the applications become larger and larger, the servers can access related peripheral equipment, such as CD ROMs and hard drives, to provide very large databases and other capabilities to the terminals. That peripheral equipment can also be mounted in the central server location thereby allowing more space at the terminals for the terminal user's needs.
In general, where electronic equipment is placed in a central location, the units are mounted in a rack or enclosed cabinet in order to conserve space. Such racks may have several CPUs or disk drive storage units for example, mounted one above another on vertically displaced shelves. With electronic equipment and computers and servers, since there is a need to access the individual boxes containing the electronics in order to service the unit or install additional or new hardware or software, most of the time the electronic "boxes" are mounted directly to side "arms" that are operable to extend outwardly from the casing or rack to provide access to a technician.
In many such rack systems, there is provided a vertical "lip" or edge on each side of the rack for alignment and, in some cases, to help in securing the electronic boxes to the racks. The vertical lip runs vertically along the entire length of the rack or cabinet and the servers are usually secured to the lip by means of screws or nuts and bolts. The lip then also serves to provide a dust-guard to limit or exclude dust from settling on the circuit boards and chips located within the servers. However, while the usefulness of the attaching lip or plate is desirable, it often precludes a mounting arrangement whereby the server or other electronic unit may be moved outwardly from the rack for service or system modification. Usually, all of the mounting screws need to be removed before the units can be pulled out of the rack for service. Other problems occur when the mounting screws are actually connected through holes in the side panels of the electronic equipment units. As the units, over time, are detached from the rack housings and taken out of the rack and then replaced, the mounting holes in the electronic equipment boxes become oversized and distorted thus loosening the mount and making the electronic equipment susceptible to breakage and dust.
Another problem occurs when equipment manufacturers ship modified versions of their equipment for rack mounting. Many companies attach mounting devices to the electronic boxes to enable the user to be able to directly mount the device in a rack upon arrival at the user's facility. In many cases, this entails the addition of a bracket or other device either shipped separately or actually attached to the electronic device. When such brackets are attached, they are easily broken or damaged during shipment (since the brackets usually extend outside of the normal contour of the electronic device to be mounted), and when shipped separately the brackets are very often lost. Moreover, even when the bracketed device arrives without significant damage, extra care must be taken not to damage the unit during mounting and, extra mounting hardware must still be used in securing or lining up the unit with the rack housing.